1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bandages, and more particular relates to a new and improved athlete's foot bandage wherein the same particularly positions a downwardly depending shank including a plurality of pads secured thereto to treat areas of adjacent toes of an individual to treat Tenia Pedis (athlete's foot).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bandages of various configurations to treat infected areas of an individual is known in the prior ar&. The bandages of the prior art have heretofore failed to resolve the problem of properly spacing adjacent toes to avoid re-infection between the toes of a fungal infection such as Tenia Pedis, and further adequately applying medication to the infected areas. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,597 to Fuzak sets forth a fingertip bandage utilizing a plurality of optionally disposed wing-like segments provided with a releasable adhesive on facing sheets disposed on opposite sides of the aforenoted wing segments to treat and enclose a fingertip of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,287 to Maxwell sets forth a bandage for application to distal phalanxes utilizing a strip of adhesive coated material having arcuate longitudinal sides substantially parallel to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,075 to Jerry sets forth a bandage construction utilizing a plurality of adhesive strips with a gauze pad adhered thereto with medication container connected between the strips to enable application of medication to the gauze pad portion of the bandage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,582 to Gorrie sets forth a surgical wrap for preventing bacterial migration wherein the wrap is conformal to the contour of a foot it is secured to.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,108 to Fabricant sets forth a bandage construction for securement about a toe portion of a foot to apply treatment to bunion pain of the foot. The bandage is of a relatively complex organization related to that of the instant invention, but is of interest relative to the utilization of unique constructural configuration to apply bandage application to preselected portions of a foot.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved athlete's foot bandage wherein the same sets forth a convenient organization to apply medicant to a user s foot while simultaneously maintaining separation between adjacent toes onto which the bandage is position to effect appropriate treatment of the foot.